


What I Want To Do Most.

by SScribe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SScribe/pseuds/SScribe
Summary: The story of wayhaught retold from the very first meeting in Shorty's -- Just with a lot more fluff and a slowburn to some explicit sin.





	1. Keep the Home Fires Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis:The story of wayhaught retold from the very first meeting in Shorty's -- Just with a lot more fluff and a slowburn to some explicit sin. 
> 
> Rating: Each chapter represents a different episode of Wynonna Earp. Chapters based upon episodes with little wayhaught action are rated at around PG-13 (for some small sexual references). Later chapters based on episodes such as 2x02 will be far more explict. Warning on NSFW chapters will be shown at the start ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters, settings and parts of the dialogue in this fanfic are owned by creator Beau Smith, NBCUniversal, the Syfy Channel, and SEVEN24 Films IDW Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole introduces herself to Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very based of the script of 1x02 rating is PG13 more original fluff coming soon!

She’d been standing outside the door of Shortys for a good ten minutes. Watching and trying to pluck up the courage to go in and talk to Waverly. The bitter wind was numbing her skin and her thin polyester uniform wasn’t doing her any favours today. Curse Purgatory and its constant need to make Nicole feel she was living in a freezer. She was trying to appear hot and this certainly wasn’t helping.

She’d moved to Purgatory only recently. It was a small town, once she’d have thought you’d have to be crazy to live here. Drunken wasteland in the middle of nowhere. However being Deputy Sheriff Haught was pretty cool and she was definitely in it for the long haul.

“The long haul… Right,” she reminded herself outloud.

“Keep a level head you're just gonna talk to her, you need some friends around here anyway. You can’t go buy coffee with Calamity Jane” and with that she strode into Shorty’s with all the confidence she could muster.

Just in time to see Waverly Earp practically drowning at the mercy of a beer tap.

 _Too late to turn back now_ she thought as Waverly slammed the tap off huffing “Perfect”.

 _Confidence. You’ve got this._ Leaning on the door and fiddling her hat between her hands she drew Waverly’s attention.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t shirt competitions.” she stated and then realizing what a terrible opening that was added “you ok?” with a laugh.

“Yeah” Waverly huffed in reply

“Yeah?” Nicole asked, striding towards the bar, towards Waverly trying to play it off cool and grab her attention.

“I, uh Just a bit jumpy. Had a-a crazy night.” Waverly replied whilst trying to dry off her shirt with some nearby towels.

“Sorry I wasn't here to see it,” Nicole stated expecting Waverly to elaborate.

But there was no way Waverly was about to explain Wynonna’s demon hunting murdering adventures to a stranger, so she just continued the fruitless attempts to get the alcohol off her shirt.

Nicole quickly noticing that Waverly didn’t want to talk about it tried to keep the conversation going. “I've been, uh-” _standing outside watching you for 10 minutes?_ She thought before quickly recovering with “meaning to introduce myself. I’m Nicole”

She extended her hand with a confidence that instantly increased 5 fold when Waverly shook it. Maybe she wanted to be more than just friends?

“-Nicole, Haught” she added. Noticing the gleam in Waverly’s eyes. Damn, they were beautiful, brown with flecks of green.

Waverly flashed her a smile and an adorable one at that.

“Hi,” Waverly said lost for words.

She really wasn’t making this easy for Nicole who was already bad enough at sustaining a conversation before you add a giant crush getting bigger by the second to the mix.

“And you are Waverly Earp,” Nicole said seems as Waverly seemed unable to do so.

“Yes.” Waverly simply stated.

 _Honestly,_ thought Nicole. _Maybe I should have left when the bar taps started leaking she seems very flustered and this conversation isn’t really heading anywhere. I couldn’t just walk out now though. That would be more awkward than this lack of a conversation._

“Quite a popular girl around here.” Nicole said praying Waverly wouldn’t respond with “yeah” or another one word answer. She was lucky.

“Oh, you know, it's all in the smile and wave,“ Waverly said doing the cutest demonstration.

This time it was Nicole lost for words “Yeah?” she said.

Waverly didn’t respond.

After a moment of silence, Nicole said “Can I get a cappuccino to go?” in another attempt to keep the conversation going.

“Oh, I'm really sorry.” Waverly said slowly, “Um, we're not actually - open yet so -”

Nicole interrupted seeing how awkward Waverly felt “Oh! Right! Again, my bad.” she said triggering that cute little grin.

In another moment of silence she was desperate to fill she said “It's just when I see something I like, I don't want to wait.” before quickly mentally cursing for speaking her mind and then realising how incredibly awkward Waverly looked still trying to dry off she added “and your door was open so…”

“Right…” Waverly said slowly, looking at the door and trying to work out exactly what Nicole meant.

There was more silence but this time Nicole was hesitant to fill it, there were a lot of things that she could end up saying that would really screw this up.

Waverly noticed the silence and said, “Ah god, I’m sopping wet.” She didn’t do much better than what Nicole might’ve said.

Realising how it sounded she added, ”You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn taps.”

Giving up her futile attempts to get her shirt dry she said “- Sorry, do you mind just, uh?” and started gesturing in a peekaboo like manner.

Nicole getting the message said “right” and turned around.

Her heart was racing but she knew better than to look. If she wanted any sort of chance at a relationship friends or… otherwise with Waverly. Looking behind definitely wasn’t a step forward in a good direction. Plus it's not like Waverly wouldn’t notice. Nicole could feel her gaze as Waverly checked behind her two or three times to make sure Nicole had really turned around. Before hastily taking her shirt off. Little too hasty -maybe she should have stopped to undo one of the buttons. The fabric caught her skin just as she lifted her shirt over her head, pulling at her arms.

“Oh Oh, crap! Um Uh, uh, officer, I'm stuck so, - please - “ Waverly exclaimed as Nicole turned around slowly.

So much for Nicole not seeing her half naked.

“Oh yeah. Let me help you.” Nicole said jumping over the bar smoothly with calculated precision.

She wondered how many sentences Waverly had actually finished in this conversation, there seemed to be a lot of inferring on her part.

“I got you,” Nicole said pulling the shirt over Waverly’s head and then handing it to her.

“Good job you're not some guy… right... or this would be really... really awkward” Waverly said noticing how much awkwarder the situation got with every word and regretting them almost instantly.

Covering herself with her shirt and towel she looked into Nicole's eyes and saw a moment of weakness, It only then occurred to her that Nicole may not be straight.

Quickly distracting herself she added, “Uh Um I-I owe you one.”

Nicole recovering from Waverly’s comment and regaining some of her confidence said “Alright, well, how about you buy me that cup of coffee?” and then in a moment of weakness, or was it strength? she added, “how about tonight?”

“Oh I can’t,” Waverly said quickly.

She wasn’t really sure if Nicole was hitting on her or what a coffee implied and she was in a heterosexual relationship with Champ. Her boyfriend who gets mad when she talks to other boys let alone goes on potential coffee dates. She then noticed how hurt Nicole looked. She wasn’t so good at hiding her emotions. Waverly added, “I mean, I'd love to, but like, like to, uh but I have plans.”

Nicole once again quickly recovered from Waverly’s comment and with all the confidence she could muster she said. “Yeah.” playing it off real cool in her opinion.

Waverly feeling extremely guilty said “I'm a planner. I like to know what I'm doing at least two or three days in advance.”

Which wasn’t completely a lie but when she looked up into Nicole's eyes she could see what was really going on. No wonder they say eyes are the windows to the soul.

Waverly didn’t like what she saw and panicked “I'm I'm in a relationship.” and then adding “ With a boy.” before regretting that and saying “man”

Nicole then realized maybe she’d been acting a little too over confident and hoped a friendship with Waverly was still on the table. “A boy man,” she said almost teasing Waverly, who just nodded.

She added “Yup I’ve been there” before laughing and adding “it's the worst.” When Waverly said nothing Nicole cursed, so much for leaving being friends as an option you’ve totally weirded her out.

Nicole wasn’t familiar with the phrase if you’re in a hole stop digging. So in an attempt to look cool, she finished with “OK, well, some other time. I mean it.”

She then proceeded to drop her card on the table and walking out of Shorty’s before she made things worse or just ran out of confidence.

When the doors closed behind Nicole, Waverly picked up the card.

“Officer Haught” she read out loud. “Of course,” she said with a smile.

She stood at the bar smiling sheepishly as she watched Nicole -Haught, drive away before realizing how terribly behind schedule she was for opening Shorty’s breakfast bar and hastily running to grab a shirt and finish opening up. When she stopped to to rest (with only 4 minutes before the rest of the employees were due to show up.) she couldn’t help but wonder if her heart was beating this fast when Nicole came in or it was just the running around.

Either way, she knew that she would be seeing Nicole “some other time” just hopefully not when she's drenched in beer. Maybe she’d even ring the number on the card Nicole gave her.


	2. Leavin' on Your Mind - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly presents her research to Dolls and Nicole tries to save Wynonna from the people that have taken her hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leavin’ on Your Mind Part One
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is very based upon the script of 1x03 rating is PG13 more original fluff coming soon! (small amounts next chapter and a heck of alot after that)  
> Sorry about how bad the writing quality was last chapter. Wrote it late at night, then again writing this late at night so hope it's ok. Enjoy.  
> Part two will be out tomorrow!

Waverly Earp lay awake sprawled out across her bed. Her thoughts drifting at a million miles per hour. She glanced over at her clock -3.28am.  _ Perfect, _ she thought,  _ I’ve been awake stressing all night about this stupid presentation of my stupid research and tomorrow I’ll be so tired I’d just look like a stupid idiot.  _

 

It wasn’t even that big of a deal, she was just sharing some of the research she’d done on revenants with Dolls and Wynonna, but it was crazy how much it meant to her. She really wanted to be more involved with Black Badge and with Wynonna, if she messed this up, well, well she didn’t really have anything apart from a job and Shorty’s. 

 

Not that she didn’t love working at Shorty’s it’s just sometimes she felt she was destined to be more than just a barmaid, who doused themselves in beer and made a fool of themselves in front of people they really wanted to impress. 

 

_ Nicole, Oh god Nicole, I really screwed that up. _ It wasn’t that she wanted a date or anything, she wasn’t quite on the same page Nicole but it was nice to meet someone who genuinely wanted to talk to her.  _ I mean a boy-man. What was I thinking as if the situation wasn’t awkward enough? _

 

It got lonely in Purgatory she only really saw Gus around the homestead. Oh yeah and Champ, she was dating Champ. She just felt really bad about how strangely she acted when Nicole had caught her off guard and wished she hadn’t been so awkward. She really wanted to impress Nicole, maybe they could’ve been friends.

 

_ Oh god, what if I end up covered in beer in front of Dolls tomorrow... don’t be ridiculous how could that even happen. Just sleep Waverly, sleep. _

  
  
  
  


“So, everything from the mountains to where the North and South Ghost rivers meet forms the Ghost River Triangle.” 

 

Waverly was shaking. Dolls was staring at her so intensely she could feel the hairs on her neck begin to spike. She was certain that he could hear the thudding in her chest. She was grateful Wynonna was here. It was almost comforting.

  
  


“It cuts through the big city, contains thousands of square miles of forest, foothills, prairie, uh, the Badlands. And all of it... cursed.” It felt so strange to say that outloud. They sent Wynonna to an asylum for speaking of these things, then again Waverly knew it was real. She had already been kidnapped by a group of revenants, Wynonna sent them to hell of course and the bruising around her neck from being hung was no lie.

 

Wynonna noted the hesitation in her voice. “Yeah, the Earp curse. What's Wrong?” Wynonna asked slightly concerned that there was something more.

 

“Oh, nothing. It's just, um... It's been a long time since I said it out loud. You know, sounds a little cuckoo bananas.” Waverly explained.

 

“Hell, this isn't my first time hearing about demonic maledictions or enclaves of evil. Proceed.” Dolls stated.

 

Geez, Waverly thought You’d think he could be a little less intimidating.

 

Waverly “proceeded” madly gesturing at the tables and charts she had prepared "Um, ahem... So the Triangle seems to act as some sort of prison, right? Any revenants who try to cross the boundaries…” 

 

“Wait-wait! I know this one.” Wynonna interrupted, “Daddy said, "Peeps who try to cross the boundary suffer hell on earth."

 

“They're not people” Dolls stated the irritation clearly audible in his voice. 

 

“They used to be” argued Wynonna before taking a large bite from her powdered donut.

 

“OK, so these outlaws-turned-demons, can you ID them?” Dolls said getting to the point and changing the subject. 

 

“Um, yeah, well... I... I-I had some names in this ledger, right, which, uh... which was... Anyway. Um, I can still make out a few of them from old photos, and I have a really, really good hunch about some others.” Waverly has been scared of this. She has seen the ledger only days ago, it couldn’t have gotten that far could it? She really needed Dolls acceptance and she feared this would anger him even more... Was he angry? she couldn't tell.

 

“OK, well, my superiors frown upon hunches. So if this Triangle is a prison, then we're the wardens. I mean, we gotta identify the prisoners and keep them contained.” Dolls stated.  _ Is he mad? _ thought Waverly.  _ He isn’t really showing any emotion, this could be his good side for all I know. _

 

“By shooting them in the face” Wynonna continued suddenly much darker “Starting with the seven revenants that attacked our homestead and killed our sister. I want them to tremble with fear before me.”

 

“You got powdered sugar on your nose.” Dolls deadpanned. Before hastily picking up all of Waverly’s research.

 

Waverly was panicking, Dolls was a lot more intimidating than she had expected and he wasn’t really doing anything.

 

“Sorry. Uh, I spent years on that research so…” she began before Wynonna interrupted.

 

“Welcome to Team Shut-Up-and-Do What-He-Says.” Wynonna looked up and saw Doll’s unappreciative face so she added “Sometimes we get donuts” with a small smile.

 

The door was then knocked on loudly. Waverly looked across to see blurred red through the distorted glass. _ Oh god, Officer Haught. _ She didn’t think her heart could get any faster when she started this presentation but looks like she was wrong. 

 

Dolls went to hide Waverly’s research while Waverly tried to find a position that would make her look cool.  God she wished she could do it as easily as Nicole. She had looked so confident leaning against the doorframe into Shorty’s but all Waverly could manage was a position that could be called “am I about to slip faceplant on the on the table? Who knows”

 

“Enter.” Dolls said allowing Nicole to come in sending a fresh rush of nerves through Waverly’s body as she saw the deputy.

 

“Hey. You asked to be alerted whenever things come over the wire that seem... unusual?” Nicole said. 

 

Waverly didn’t notice the small smile aimed her way because she was too busy deciding on whether or not she should make eye contact. Why did she care so much what this cop thought of her? 

 

“Yeah, we're coming. Thanks.” Dolls said to Nicole before turning to Waverly ”Waverly, you're dismissed.”

 

She made eye contact with Nicole, who offered the sweetest smile before following Dolls out the door and closing it softly behind them.

 

Her heart was racing was that it? Was this all the time she had to make her impression on Dolls? Had she done okay? Does Nicole still see her as the awkward barmaid who spilled beer down her front?

 

“So, that's it?” Waverly asked out loud.

 

Wynonna replied, comforting her “He's not really the Let's-go-for-drinks-and-celebrate type. You did great!” she said offering Waverly a high five.

 

“Sure,” Waverly said sighing. She was pretty sure she’d made a fool of herself in front of Dolls and she hadn’t exactly improved her situation with Nicole either.

  
  
  


Nicole jumped into her car as soon as Nedley contacted her over the walkie-talkie. “Hostage situation texting you the address.” Dolls appeared to have taken care of the situation and from what she was hearing Wynonna seemed to have convinced Dolls to let her trade herself for the hostages.

 

She aimed her gun towards the door Wynonna was about to enter. No way was she about to let Waverly's big sister get hurt. It took all of her willpower to hold herself steady and not shake the gun. She never got nervous on the job. Maybe it was because this was the first real danger in Purgatory  (normally she just had to deal with the drunks and occasional fist fight) or maybe it was the fact that if anything happened to Waverly’s sister she would never forgive herself.

 

Wynonna was almost at the door now, her hands raised high in surrender. She knocked -loudly. She couldn’t hear what Wynonna was saying but the man who opened the door grabbed her and pulled her inside. 

 

Now for the hard part, waiting.

 

Or you know screw waiting. She ran over to Dolls.

 

“What's the plan, Deputy Marshal?” she was praying he had an idea to get Wynonna out safely. She knew it was dangerous in a town like Purgatory and no backup would be here for hours.

 

“We surround the store. You get a clear shot, let me know. We hear shots, we go in. Call Waverly. Tell her that her sister's in a situation.” Dolls said.

 

Not quite the plan she’d been hoping for. Dolls handed her his phone, she’d kinda been hoping Waverly would call her first, just so she could… you know, find out where they stand. Clearly, this was more important.

 

She turned around to go find somewhere quiet to break the news before noticing “Isn't that Champ's truck?” she asked Dolls.

 

“Waverly’s Boyfriend?” asked Dolls.

 

“Unfortunately” she replied, a quick facebook search had shown her who Waverly’s “boyman” was and let's just say Nicole thought she could do way better. Even if she only was into dudes.

 

She turned and walked away as Dolls gave her a quizzical glance. She’d delivered unfortunate news before, but how could she tell someone like Waverly that the two people she cared about most had been taken hostage.

 

If Wynonna’s plan worked Champ will be free soon thought Nicole. Maybe I can wait a few more minutes, no reason to tell her her boyfriend's in trouble if he will be okay in a few minutes.

 

The seconds leaked into minutes and when only three hostages walked out Nicole's heart sank. Maybe he was still in there, maybe he wasn’t even there at all.

 

She approached the eldest one to find out. The good thing about Purgatory is everyone knew everyone, it made her job a heck of a lot easier.

 

“Hey, I’m Officer Haught, Deputy Sheriff, mind telling me if you saw Champ Hardy anywhere in there?” 

 

Nicole's heart plummeted as the escaped hostage explained that Champ, Shorty and Wynonna were all still inside. The people that took them kept muttering about how they need three. Which didn’t really make much sense? 

 

Nicole excused herself and then proceed to call Waverly. Pickup pickup. She silently begged. Text message wasn’t the way to go about some of these things.

 

“Hey, you’ve reached Waverly Earp.” the phone said.

 

“Oh thank god. Waverly, it's Nicole.” Nicole began before she was interrupted.

 

“Please leave a message after the beep.”

 

Nicole sighed and began to explain

 

“Waverly, its Nicole. I’ve got bad news. 3 men have taken hostages inside the surplus store. Wynonna, Shorty and Champ are in there. They're unharmed but we still haven't got them out. I’ll keep you updated. I’m so sorry.”

 

She wasn’t one for euphemisms. She knew that even telling Waverly that she had bad news would send her heart racing. Better to just tell her straight away then leave time for her to have a panic attack as she starts jumping to ridiculous conclusions while Nicole promises it’s going to be ok. That's another thing she didn’t like to do. Make promises she couldn’t keep.

 

She turned around to see the hostages leaving, using Wynonna as a human shield. She ran over to Nedley, concerned. 

 

“We're just letting them go?” she yelled.

 

“No.” Nedley huffed.

 

The engine revved and they drove away slowly. She had a clear shot and she was aching to pull the trigger, but she knew she couldn’t -even if she was prepared to deliver a fatal blow, she knew it would be a matter of seconds before one of the other men shot Wynonna, Nedley or someone else. 

 

Watching them drive away was the purest torture she had ever experienced and she silently vowed to make sure Wynonna made it out okay. The only problem is if she was seen following the truck, somebody would end up dead.


	3. Leavin' on Your Mind - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole try's to save Wynonna for Waverly's sake... She also meets Champ and spends the night comforting Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leavin’ on Your Mind Part Two
> 
> This chapter is loosely based on the script of 1x03 rating is PG13  
> This one has a lot of kinda fluff towards the end and a more original version of events at the beginning.  
> Sorry that this chapters a day late :P  
> Enjoy.  
> The Blade should be out tomorrow but who knows?

Nicole drove back to the police station as soon as the kidnappers were far away enough to not notice her heading in the same direction. She didn’t want to risk them thinking she was following. Wynonna would get hurt and Waverly would be destroyed.

 

“Anyone with a badge follows us they all die.” the driver had yelled and unfortunately for Nicole, she had a badge.

 

Her palms were sweaty against the leather of her steering wheel. Her mind was racing, almost faster than her heart. 

 

When leaving the scene the Wynonna said they found what they were looking for, so then why would they keep the hostages? 

 

Was it wishful thinking that they would drop Wynonna, Champ and Shorty off on the outskirts of Purgatory so that the gang could be far away by the time Wynonna got back to tell them where their van was headed? Probably.

 

She pulled up to the police station and leapt out of her car to her desk. She didn’t know what she could do, but she had to find something, anything. 

 

Isolate, contain, evaluate, report. She had been trained on how to act in a hostage situation, so why had they failed so badly? They had no idea where to look and even how to approach the group without someone being injured.

 

Backup was still an hour away, that was if Dolls even called for a team, which somehow Nicole doubted because he seemed so against it and she had had his phone half the time. Nicole was just a small town deputy, what could she do? 

 

She sat down at her computer, okay, think Nicole think. She couldn’t use the traffic light cameras because, in a town like Purgatory, there weren’t any. She could’ve sworn that Purgatory was stuck in the stone age. Thank god the cell service was ok. What about ringing people, surely someone saw something. But then again who's going to notice one truck go by the kidnappers would definitely be keeping the hostages quiet and it's not like she had time to waste.

 

“Argh!” she yelled throwing her hat to the other side of the room and slamming her hand on the table and instantly regretting it. She’d been taught to keep her cool but then again she’d also been taught to keep the hostages in one location. Everything was falling apart today.

 

_ Okay, Okay the van. I have to be able to find something on the van _

 

It’s number plates had been ripped off. Or fallen off judging by the state of that rustbucket. She had nothing to run through the database.

 

_ Okay it uh, it had a lot of space and curtains. It looked a bit like someone could’ve been living in it.  _ The men that drove it certainly didn’t look like they had a clean or nice place to shower.  _ If they were living in this van they’d most likely be parking at the trailer park. It's unlikely that they went back there, too many civilians but maybe someone knows something. Please let someone there know something.  _

 

She knew it was a long shot, but it was the only one she had. Nicole was hurrying towards the door, picking up her hat, when she ran right into Nedley. Nearly bowling him over.

 

She apologized repeatedly before explaining that she was headed to the trailer park to try to get a lead on the van.

 

Nedley replied, “Dolls dismissed us, Nicole, we’re not supposed to do anything.” 

 

To which she replied with “and if something happened to Shorty, to Champ. You would be able to live with yourself knowing that you sat on your… Sorry, sir… Knowing that you laid back and did nothing to try and help them…” 

 

Nedley appeared to be considering it his brow furrowed. 

 

“The whole reason I became a cop is so that I could help people and I’ll admit I mostly yell at drunks around here, but Nedley we can make a difference. What does Dolls even expect to do alone, You yourself are always telling me to be better, to not give in, not give in. So honestly Nedley, I couldn’t care less what some government official says, this is my town and they are my people and I’m going to save them.”  

 

Nedley sighed and stood to the side of the door allowing Nicole to pass. “You really have fire, Officer Haught. Call me if you get something and don’t do anything stupid. I need you around here.”

  
  
  
  


Nedley had just walkied Nicole “Dolls found the hostages, Wynonna and Champ are OK, Shorty and all of the hostage-takers are dead” 

 

_ Oh god _ thought Nicole. What could have happened that lead to Dolls shooting all three of the hostage-takers? Wynonna and Champ must’ve been very lucky.

 

Her attempts to find out anything at the trailer park had been useless. She’d learned nothing, She hadn’t helped in the situation and now Shorty was dead. She’d tried she really had but all attempts had led nowhere. 

 

Shorty was dead. Nicole hadn’t been in Purgatory very long, but she already knew what a huge impact he had on the community here, he was such a nice guy, and he did a lot for people with his bar.  _ Oh god, his bar. Waverly was still working her shift, did she know?  _

 

She hurried to her car for the 50th time today. She had to make sure Waverly was ok. Waverly was so close to Shorty, He had acted like a father figure for her when she was growing up with Gus and Curtis. He offered her a job and always looked out for her.

 

Did Waverly even know that Champ was safe, that Wynonna was safe? Would she still be at work? She was sure that Waverly would have received her voicemail by now, but she sent it from Dolls’ phone so who knows. 

 

She hurried to Shorty’s constantly reminding herself to pull back on the acceleration. It would be slightly embarrassing if a cop was caught speeding.

  
  
  


When she got there she instantly saw Waverly, she knew. The sight was enough to tear Nicole's heart in two. She looked distraught, her eyes red and puffy. She was looking at a photo of Shorty someone had put up with flowers next to it. Nicole couldn’t tell if she was working or drinking alone, but Nicole did know she definitely didn’t deserve to be alone and slowly walked over to her.

 

“Waverly,” she said her voice quivering “I'm so sorry.”

 

Waverly looked over to Nicole, Despair in her eyes. “I can't believe he's gone.” She said with a hiccup.

 

Nicole grabbed her hands, she wanted to jump across the bar and hug her but she knew she shouldn’t. Shorty's was nearly empty and the silence hung like a fog in the air. She needed to comfort Waverly but she didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Wav-” she began before she was interrupted.

 

“Ok, it's ok,” Champ said.  _ Was he here the whole time? _ He had come over and was now hugging Waverly and kissing her up the side of her face.

 

Nicole quickly withdrew her hands from Waverly's and placed them on the edge of the bar. So this was the boy-man. She’d never met him apart from a fleeting glance as he was shoved into a car.

 

Waverly tried to pull Champ off her saying “Ok,” softly but he continued splattering kisses up the side of her face and held onto her tighter. 

 

Nicole looked to the side unsure if she should leave when Waverly suddenly reached out to grab her hands. Just missing. Her arms weren’t long enough to reach across the full distance of the bar.

 

The action sent Nicole's mind (and heart) racing. Did she want Nicole to get Champ off her? Was she just being friendly? Did she want Nicole to comfort her also? She did kinda signal to Champ to stop, but he didn’t.

 

“Hey, uh, I got your voicemail,” she said softly as Champ finally stopped kissing her and just held her close. “About Wynonna, Thanks.” she finished as Nicole smiled softly at Waverly.

 

Champ said “Thank you” softly before Waverly added, “That was really sweet.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Nicole said, struggling to get the words out from under a nest of butterflies.

 

She’d done it again, she had a crush on a straight girl and she knew it. 

 

She bit her lip before saying “of course” and turning to leave. 

 

She wanted to stay and comfort Waverly, but Champ seemed to have all that covered  _ with his mouth  _ and it killed her to see Waverly with Champ. Ulterior motives aside she was certain Waverly could do 1000 times better. She facebook stalked him a while back and he seemed very arrogant and possessive. Meeting him in person seemed to confirm that.

 

The fact that she heard him say “I don't know, something about her rubs me the wrong way. Miss Officer what's-her-name.” and then scoff loudly, as she walked away wasn’t really helping this first impression either.

 

Nicole was now out of earshot as Waverly said “It's Haught.” slightly more annoyed at Champ.

 

“Ahhhh,” he said sighing

 

Waverly wanted to defend her “She's... She…” Waverly began before breaking down into tears.

 

“Oh, baby, baby, baby, it's OK. Don't cry. Don't cry, it's ok. I'm ok.” Champ said softly. Waverly sniffed,  _ oh yeah Champ because I can just turn off my feelings, God, Shorty was like a father to me, just let me be sad.  _

 

Champ continued ”Right? Wynonna and I were almost human sacrificed. Shorty saved us.”

 

Waverly sniffed again “Yeah?” she said softly.

 

“Yeah,” Champ confirmed.

 

Waverly knew what had happened. The real truth, Wynonna had shot Shorty after he was possessed by a revenant and begged her to. The revenant was planning on possessing Champ but Champ ran away and when Wynonna had tried to let him possess her, thinking that she would be able to fight it, Shorty had jumped in front of her because he was already dying from another wound.

 

She then remembered what Dolls had asked her to do. Champ didn’t know about revenants and Dolls didn’t want him to find out. “Dolls says that, uh, they were, uh, brainwashed by some kind of cult.”

 

“Yeah,” Champ said in reply. Geez, he was thick Waverly didn’t have to convince him of anything.

 

“And Wynonna tells me you were really brave,” Waverly added. Wynonna hadn’t said that. In fact Wynonna hadn’t really talked about Champ since he almost cheated on Waverly with her. Full well knowing that Wynonna was Waverly’s sister.

 

“I was,” Champ said. “One thing's for sure: I'm never leaving your side again. OK?”

 

It surprised her how repulsed she was by that idea. There was talk of her and Champ getting engaged soon -they had been together since high school. But Waverly was definitely not ready to make that step, and she hoped Champ wasn’t either.

 

Champ once again began splattering kisses up the side of her face. Waverly did not appreciate it and was filled with a flood of anger when Champ began grinding slowly against her leg and Waverly silently cursed him and his stupidity. He had just been held hostage, barely escaping with his life and all he wanted to do was have sex with her. 

 

That wasn’t on the table for her tonight but if she told him no it would be her fault. He would yell at her and accuse her of terrible things.It was her fault that he was turned on and her fault that he couldn’t do anything about it. She knew he would objectify her and tell her why she needed to do it. List of all the reasons why she couldn’t refuse. So Waverly was left silently begging that he wouldn’t ask to take her home and Champ left slimy kisses all up the side of her face.

  
  
  


Nicole had spotted Dolls across the bar. He appeared to have come pay his condolences. Now that the adrenaline had worn off Nicole was petrified that he had found out that she investigated the case despite his direct dismissal. She was fully aware that someone of his status could fire her with a click of their fingers. 

 

She decided to work out what he knew, she wasn’t really one to enjoy suffering in silence. She approached him with excessive caution and asked: “Hey, uh, any update on that time capsule murder?” 

 

Dolls replied, “Nedley knows I won't tell him, huh?” 

 

That wasn’t entirely correct. Yes, Nedley knew Dolls wasn’t about to tell him but Nicole wasn’t asking for Nedley she just wanted to find out if word had gotten to Dolls that she went to the trailer park.

 

”It's unresolved. We're handing the case back over to metro.” Dolls continued.

 

“Any connection to the kidnapping?” Nicole asked although she was really asking do you know about my connection to the kidnapping.

 

“None” Dolls said and Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. If Dolls knew he probably would’ve said something.

 

“Poor Shorty.” she said glancing over at his photo.

 

Dolls replied “Yeah. We have his body, we're doing a full autopsy, but our best guess is the stress of the ordeal was too much for his heart condition.” 

 

But Nicole wasn’t listening, Waverly was walking over to Wynonna now that she’d finally got Champ off of her. Nicole admired the bond Waverly and Wynonna had. It was impenetrable. She’d never seen anything like it, she’d heard rumors around town about the Earp family, she didn’t know if any of it was true but if it was then the fact that Waverly wasn’t repulsed by Wynonna made it so much more beautiful.  _ And Oh geez, I’m staring at Waverly and Dolls has noticed. _

 

“She said I was glad I called,” Nicole said in justification.

 

“I'll bet” Dolls replied before excusing himself to go and join the Earp sisters. Leaving Nicole alone with her thoughts. She had to work a night patrol starting in an hour. She’d check on Waverly in the morning.

  
  
  


Nicole hating patrolling and she was glad it was over. There was always some drunk harassing some girl or damaging someone's property. Just stupid little things most people - no, all people - shouldn’t even consider doing. Tonight she arrested a man named Jonas, for peeing on someone's mailbox. She’d just dropped him in at the station and it was nearly 3.am. Shorty's closed earlier today in memory of Shorty so the night had been a lot less eventful than normal. She didn’t know what it was but this town was filled with violence and stupidity. Every night it was something new and Nicole wondered if big cities have the same rates of violence but they just go undetected.

 

She was almost home now about 5 minutes out. As she drove past Shorty’s she noticed a light was on and a glance through the window showed that Waverly was inside, oh wow she had had a lot to drink.

 

Nicole pulled up outside Shorty’s -next to Waverly’s car. Sleeping could wait Waverly needed her. She pushed open the door and approached Waverly.

 

“Anyone else here?” she said drawing Waverly’s attention.

 

“No, Champ stormed out hours ago,” Waverly said before loudly whispering ”he’s very mad at me.” and loudly giggling. 

 

“Oh wow, you’re really drunk,” Nicole stated.

 

“NooOOoo I’m not drunk,” Waverly said. “Earps don’t get drunk,” she said pouring another shot.

 

Nicole ran over to her and confiscated the shot. Waverly had already had far too many and Nicole got a headache just thinking about the hangover she was going to have tomorrow.

 

“Waverly, you are really, really drunk. How do you plan to get home, I saw your car parked outside but I’m not letting you drive like this.”

 

“It’s okay Nicole, Shorty gave me a room in the back to stay in when I work late or can’t drive back to my apartment.” Waverly replied before sobbing “he’s really gone isn’t he?”

 

The guilt that consumed Nicole tore apart and her insides. She wished she could’ve been there, there might’ve been something she could’ve done.

 

“Hey Waves,” Nicole said noticing how Waverly smiled ever so slightly at the pet name. “Listen, ok, I know how much Shorty meant to you and I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. I wish I could offer you more than that and I can’t begin to explain how much my heart aches for you and I wish I had the right words right now” Nicole rambled before Waverly leapt at her smothering her in a hug.

 

“Thank you, Nicole. I needed someone tonight” Waverly said, suddenly sounding a lot soberer.

 

She buried herself in the warmth of Nicole's arms and Nicole held her there tightly for what felt like eternity. Neither of them wanted to let go the silent hug numbing the pain and making them feel safe. 

 

“Officer Haught?” Waverly said looking up into Nicole's eyes.

 

“Yeah.” She replied softly.

 

“It's at least half past three in the morning, I really need to sleep,” Waverly said almost unable to hide the disappointment in her voice, but she knew she didn’t want to fall asleep in Nicole's arms.

 

That would be really awkward and she's always been a mess whenever Nicole's around, she didn’t want to scare her away now.

 

Waverly stood up slowly, her head spinning. Okay, maybe she was a little drunk.

 

Nicole noticed and grabbed her, supporting her before she could fall. 

 

“Here, let me help you. Which way is your room,” she asked before assisting Waverly down the length of the halls.

 

When Nicole opened the door into Waverly’s room it was nicer than she expected.

 

There were pictures scattered across the walls of Wynonna, Gus, Champ. Her bed was made nicely and oh god, there were glow in the dark stars across the roof above her bed. 

 

Waverly was old enough to be working in a bar and she put glow in the dark stars above her bed. That had got to be one of the cutest things Nicole had ever seen in her life, she made a mental note to take Waverly on a walk up through the mountains to the best stargazing spot in Purgatory one day. There was next to no light pollution and was simply beautiful. You could see for miles. 

 

Waverly went to the wardrobe and picked up a large hoodie from inside, Nicole realizing that she was going to change said “I’ll go get you some water, you know for the hangover. I’ll be right back.” 

 

She walked slowly giving drunk Waverly enough time to change.  _ Sober Waverly managed to get stuck in her shirt so how's drunk Waverly going to manage?  _ Nicole thought with a grin.

 

When she came back in Waverly was sitting in the bed with the hoodie and some mismatched baggy pants. Her shirt bra and pants had been thrown over the floor. Nicole picked them up and folded them neatly before placing them on a chair.

 

“Thank you,” Waverly said. “God I’m so sorry, I’m such a mess and you really don’t have to be here, so just thank you okay.”

 

“Aww Waves, It’s okay. I wanted to be here I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Nicole replied.

 

“You mean it?” Waverly asked softly.

 

“Yeah, Yeah I do,” Nicole replied.

 

“Please stay, Nicole.” Waverly begged, “It’s just I don’t want to feel alone tonight.” There was also the fact that only yesterday Wynonna had grilled her about how her apartment, Shorty's, Gus's and the back of Champ's pickup truck weren’t safe anymore. Only the bedrock of the homestead could protect her from revenants.

 

But somehow she knew that Nicole would protect her, Nicole would keep her safe. Maybe she was a little bit too drunk to be making smart decisions considering that Nicole couldn’t fire peacemaker and well, didn’t even know what a revenant is, but Waverly needed Nicole to stay, she didn’t want to be alone.

 

“Oh uh -I’m not sure that's such a good idea,” Nicole said sitting on the edge of the bed. She had a massive crush on Waverly and as much as she longed to hold her she knew Waverly was straight and had a boyfriend so staying would really torture her.

 

Waverly reached out and grabbed her hand. “Please Nicole, I have no one else,” she said pleading.

 

Waverly's touch sent shivers through Nicole's entire body. She knew Waverly needed her so she pulled her back into a hug. “Okay, she whispered, okay, I’ll stay.” 

 

It was then she realized she was still in her police uniform. She couldn’t really leave Waverly to go get something more comfortable to sleep in and it's not like she’d fit Waverly’s tiny clothes. So she decided she’d just have to sleep in it. She unbuckled her boots; took the walkie talkie off her shoulder; took off her belt, taking her gun out of the holster and putting it carefully on Waverly’s dresser. 

 

She then lay down beside Waverly looking up at her glow in the dark stars. 

 

“I’m here for you Waves, I’ll always be here for you.”

  
  



	4. The Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Gus, learns a little about Waverly's past and bonds with her over donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during the timeframe of the episode The Blade  
> There wasn’t any wayhaught in this episode so all mostly original and will be short  
> More "action" next chapter  
> Sorry that this chapters a few days late. I wasn’t gonna write but then I saw I had like 3 entire comments xD  
> Enjoy.

The sound of birds whistling softly awoke Nicole in the early hours of the morning, She rolled over with a groan only to see Waverly lying in bed next to her. Shit, Nicole thought before recalling the events of last night. _Its okay, nothing happened._

 

The momentary panic had woken Nicole entirely up. She thought she might’ve gotten drunk and done something in her drowsy half awake state. She gently sat up in the bed, carefully shimmying out from under the covers, in an attempt not to disturb Waverly, before slowly clambering over Waverly and out of the bed.

 

This wasn’t Waverly’s permanent residence so it didn’t have a clock and Nicole's phone was left in her truck. She peered between the window shutters carefully avoiding letting any more light in. The sun had only just begun to rise. It would probably be a few hours before Waverly awoke and there was no way Nicole would be able to fall asleep in her police uniform a second time.

 

She couldn’t leave Waverly, she swore she wouldn’t. So she turned around to go clamber back into the bed. Stepping quietly to ensure the floorboards didn’t creak.

 

She noticed with a pang the photo of Waverly and Shorty taped to her wall. Waverly had so many photos taped to this wall. She hadn’t really been able to make them out last night. Not that she was really focusing on them.

 

Nicole squinted through the dim light. There were photos of Gus and Curtis everywhere. Gus, teaching a young blonde Waverly how to ride a bike and horse and photos of Curtis and her fishing and hiking. There were photos of pets too of a hamster and a horse, a goat and of… Champ… but no matter how hard she looked she couldn’t find a recent picture of Wynonna. Strange considering how strong of a bond the two sisters had. It was almost like Wynonna had been absent for the last 10 years of her life.

 

Waverly groaned and rolled over sprawling across the bed. Nicole froze. _Is Waverly still asleep?_ Deep breathing a few seconds later suggested that she was.

 

Nicole was relieved she didn’t wake Waverly. Grief could be exhausting and it's hard to fall asleep when you’re left alone with your thoughts. Waverly was, however, now sprawled out across the entirety of the bed, so there was no way Nicole could lie in next to her.

 

She looked so peaceful, lying in the bed. She was asleep, her face at ease. But holy hell was she going to be hung over in the morning.

 

 _“Actually, I can do something about that,”_ thought Nicole. She decided she was going to get Waverly some water and breakfast. It would be nice for her to be comfortable when she woke up.

 

That is unless she woke up and Nicole wasn’t there.

 

It was still early so Nicole decided she’d most likely be able to return before Waverly woke up. Of course, she’d leave a note just in case.

 

She wandered over to Waverly’s desk. She was a stationery hoarder. She has armies of pencils all organized neatly and this wasn’t even her permanent room.

 

Nicole grabbed a piece of paper and wrote

 

_Hey Waves,_

_If you're reading this I’m not here and you're awake._

_I went to go fetch you some water for that hangover_

_And some breakfast as well._

_Hope you like donuts for breakfast._

 

_I’ll be back soon I promise._

 

_-Nicole_

 

She folded the note into 3, bending it into a triangle until the section with the message was propped up on the front side. She left it sitting on Waverly’s dresser in the place where her gun used to be and then buckled her boots.

 

She walked as silently as she could to the other side of the room before turning to Waverly and whispering “I’ll be back soon,” before tip toeing across the floor and only regaining a normal pace when she was well down the hallway.

  


When she entered the main bar area of Shorty’s she was surprised to see Gus.

 

“You left your hat over by the pool table,” Gus said from behind the bar without even turning to look at her.

 

Nicole instantly panicked, Gus knew she had stayed the night with Waverly, what did she think had happened. “I uh-I was-uh - Waverly she -didn’t want to be alone. ” Nicole spluttered.

 

“Yes, I saw you in her room. I came because Judge Cryderman told me Shorty left this place to me in his will. I didn’t want to have to close the bar today so I came to make sure everything was in order.” Gus said. _Wait so does she think anything happened between Waverly and me? Could she know I’m gay?_

 

“Yeah uh- last night I was finishing a patrol. I saw Waverly in here drinking alone and I was concerned that she might try to drive home. Obviously, I didn’t know about the back room. She asked me to stay because she didn’t want to feel so alone.” Nicole said hoping the Gus would realize nothing happened (if she even thought something did).

 

“Well then what are you doing leaving, She’ll feel worse if she wakes up to see you abandoned her,” Gus said suddenly with concern. “After her mother, Wynonna,” Gus started before suddenly trailing off. “Just please don’t leave her Officer,” Gus said pleading.

 

“Oh don’t worry, I left her a note. She’s going to be very hungover so I thought I’d get her some water and breakfast.” Nicole said, trying to make sure Gus realized she never intended to abandon Waverly.

 

“Okay, best you stop talking to me and hurry then, It’ll break her little heart if she wakes up alone,” Gus said shooing Nicole slightly.

 

“Yes Ma'am,” Nicole said before twirling on one heel and walking out the door.

 

After she got out of Shorty’s she started walking slightly faster. She didn’t know Waverlys normal sleeping pattern and after Gus accidentally revealed that Wynonna and her mother abandoned her, Nicole didn’t want Waverly to feel lonely, ever again.

 

She stopped at her car and grabbed her phone. 6:38 am, the donut shop wouldn’t be open for another half hour. She decided it best she check if Wynonna had left any donuts at the station. She’d replace them later of course.

 

And with that Nicole drove through the silent city to fetch Waverly some donuts.

  


When she arrived back at Shorty’s Gus’s car was still there. Good thing she’d thought to buy Gus some donuts.

 

She entered and Gus said, “welcome back.”

 

To which she replied, “Thanks, I bought donuts, you want any?”

“Oooh maybe just one,” Gus said picking out a chocolate one. “Save some vanilla dipped for Waverly, they’re her favorite.”

 

Nicole nodded before heading upstairs, as much as she wanted to get to know Gus, she didn’t want Waverly to wake up alone.

 

Nicole almost breathed a sigh of relief when Waverly was still asleep. Why did it matter to her so much?

 

She stealthily approached the desk and pocketed the note she wrote before perching on the edge and waiting for Waverly to awake.

 

She had a small collection of books on the side of her desk, they were old and tattered, well loved. Nicole picked one up. It was a titled “Tales from Greek Mythology”. Of course, Waverly was into Greek mythology. She opened up the book and began chapter one “Prometheus, Thieve of Fire” while she waited for Waverly to awaken.

  


About an hour later Nicole's reading was interrupted by a loud groan “Erghhh.” Waverly moaned “I think my heads going to explode.” she said rolling in the bed.

 

“There's a bottle of water on your dresser,” Nicole replied.

 

Waverly looked surprised for a moment, Nicole wondered if she had even noticed that she was in the room or remembered that Nicole stayed the night.

 

Waverly still sounded half asleep when she rolled over and grabbed the water “Thanks,” she said softly.

 

Waverly inhaled the water. Nicole was shocked by how fast Waverly drunk a large quantity of the water. She must’ve really needed it Nicole thought smiling as she had helped out Waverly.

 

When Waverly put the water back down onto the table Nicole said: “I bought some donuts for us to eat, I got chocolate, the ones with rainbow sprinkles and vanilla dip.”

 

Waverly sat bolt upright upon hearing the words Vanilla dip.

 

 _“Geez they were really her favorite,”_ Nicole thought.

 

It was a stupid move her head was now throbbing 10 times worse than before, she grabbed it in pain.

 

“Vanilla dipped donuts are my favorite,” Waverly said through gritted teeth as the throbbing subsided.

 

“I can tell,” Nicole said offering her one. Before taking a donut for herself.

 

She picked the one with the rainbow sprinkles because as a lesbian was she even legally allowed to do anything else?

 

The two girls sat enjoying each others company and eating donuts until Nicole's phone vibrated.

 

“Crap,” she said, “that was Nedley, I’m 20 mins late for work so I’ve got to go, I’m so sorry call me”

 

She then scurried out of the room putting on her hat to cover her disheveled hair as she hadn’t “really” gotten ready for work.

 

Waverly thanked her for the donuts as she left, but couldn’t help feeling a little empty as she watched Nicole drive away through her window. Dolls would want her in an hour or so for research. Black badge started later as they were on “Wynonna time” which did not involve being awake for most of the morning. Maybe she’d see Nicole around then she thought hopefully before jumping back into her bed to try and help her hangover. Maybe she'd see Nicole then.

  



	5. Digging Up Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Waverly and Champ's Anniversary and she plans a special night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during the timeframe of 1x05 rating is PG13  
> Thanks for like the 2 comments, I’m living for them ;)  
> Sorry that this chapter's kinda weak. Stronger chapters will come out when Nicole is actually in the episode that they are based upon ;)  
> Enjoy.  
> 

Waverly’s phone vibrated in her pocket. 

 

**Champ: Happy anniversary baby. Can’t wait to see you tonight ;)**

 

So that was still on, was it? She hadn’t talked to him since he had stormed out of Shorty’s three days ago when she had refused to have sex with him. He probably found someone to cheat on her with, just a week ago he had tried to get Wynonna, knowing full well that she was Waverly’s sister, into his bed.

 

He stormed out and abandoned her when she needed him most -- and for what? Waverly sighed and began texting him back.   
  
**Okay, see you at 8. I’m bringing a cake**

 

And then added another text   
  
**I love you x**

 

She was going to organise some grand romantic gesture for Champ but everything she could think of she knew he wouldn’t enjoy. She had wanted to take him stargazing out in a field with a romantic picnic but somehow she felt he wouldn’t appreciate the stars. She had wanted to take him on a road trip out into the middle of nowhere or on a hike through Purgatory's mountains but she knew he would appreciate a booth at any fast food joint over any of that.

 

She’d kinda forgot that she was going to plan something over the last few weeks, truth be told she had forgotten it was their anniversary today. She would’ve remembered had they not been fighting she was sure, but nonetheless she had around 12 hours to plan a night worthy of their 4 year anniversary.

 

_ Where to begin?  _ She thought with a sigh.   
  


_ Okay well, If I go to Gus’s apartment I can pick some of her flowers to make him a bouquet.  _

 

Purgatory didn’t sell those sorts of things and she figured she could plan the rest of the night whilst in the car.

 

So much for knowing what she was doing at least 2 or 3 days in advance. 

 

She pulled up at Gus’s drive and walked over to the door. She knocked, loudly planning on asking Gus if she could grab some flowers from her garden. No one answered, O well a text would have to do.   
  
She was walking back out flowers in hand when a police vehicle rolled up to Gus’s drive.

 

The window was rolled down and Nicole stuck her head out the window. “Howdy Waves.” She said with a smile.   
  
“Howdy, seriously Nicole?.” Waverly replied.   
  
“What?” said Nicole giggling slightly. Before adding “So what are those flowers for.”   
  
“Oh, Champ and I have our four year anniversary today, I was getting ready for tonight,” Waverly replied.

 

“Of course,” said Nicole, her expression unreadable. There was a moment's silence before “Well, I’ll best be off, I don’t want to interfere with your plans.”

 

“Actually,” Waverly said quickly, “I don’t even have any plans. I still have no idea what to do and I’m supposed to pick him up at 8.”   
  
“Ahh,” Nicole said, slightly surprised. “You should take him stargazing up in the mountains, It beautiful up there,” she said remember how much Waverly loved the stars.

 

“Wow,” Waverly said, “I actually considered stargazing but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be into that sort of thing. It's kinda hard, planning dates, there's not much to do in Purgatory, Hell you can’t even buy flowers.” She said gesturing to the ones in her hand.

 

“Shame he doesn’t like stargazing, We should go sometime, I can show you the best place in Purgatory,” Nicole said hoping that Waverly would be keen to spend the time with her.   
  
“O hell yes,” Waverly replied excitedly. People that appreciated things like stargazing in Purgatory were pretty rare, and Waverly was really beginning to enjoy Nicole’s company. “Are you free Saturday?”   
  
Wow Nicole thought, she hadn’t really expected anything to happen. It was gonna be one of those, we should totally do this and then never speak of it again moments. She couldn’t help but smile at Waverly's enthusiasm. “Yes I’m free, just let me know, you’ve still got my number right?”   
  
“Yup,” Waverly said popping the p. “I uh- I’ve got to go finish planning this date, but I’ll text you later.”

 

“Look forward to it,” Nicole said, putting her foot down and driving away. She needed to get back to the station and convince Nedley to give her Saturday off, she wasn’t free.   
  
Waverly climbed into her car once Nicole was down the road. Was it bad that she was more excited for stargazing with Nicole than her anniversary with Champ? She pushed the thought from her mind. She had an anniversary to plan.

 

At 7:30 Waverly was getting ready. She’d changed her dress twice already, she just wanted to look perfect. Wynonna helped her pick one out and now she just had to finish her makeup before she went to pick up Champ. He didn’t live far -no one did in a small town like Purgatory- so she was confident she’d still be able to pick him up before 8.

 

She was always the designated driver in their group, Champ seemed to love getting wasted, not that Waverly could judge after last week. She got hammered, more than once, but it was a tough week. Curtis died and Wynonna returned, she was nearly hung, Gus was nearly killed, Wynonna was kidnapped, Shorty was killed, Doc had tried to kill her at the trailer park, Mirror man had tried to kill Wynonna. It had been a hard week.

 

She arrived at Champs place to see him taking out the trash, strange, she didn’t know he was capable of that. He noticed her and he walked over.   
  
“You look beautiful,” he said as she handed him the flowers she picked. He looked like he hadn’t even bothered to brush his hair, and oh god, he smelt like he hadn’t changed his clothes or showered since she last saw him. His flannel shirt was hanging over a singlet that had ---Beer stains on it. 

 

_ Good to see this anniversary was important to him too.  _ Waverly thought, feeling silly about the amount of time she had wasted choosing a dress in an attempt to impress Champ. 

 

“So uh- I thought we could go to a drive in movie, we’ve never done that before and they’re playing some action ones you might be into,” Waverly said. 

 

Champ just smiled “Or we could skip that part and go to what happens next.” He said nudging her.   
  
“Or, we could do that.” Waverly sighed disappointed that she had even tried for Champ. All he ever wanted was a good fuck. Why hadn’t she learned yet? It had, after all, been four years.   
  
Champ put his arm around Waverly’s neck. Holding her tightly as he led her to his room. “Happy four-year anniversary baby girl,” Champ said.

 

“I love you.”


	6. Constant Cravings - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly prepares for her not date with Nicole and breaks up with Champ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during the timeframe of 1x06 rating is PG13  
> Part 2 of this chapter will be a lot longer and o so fluffy  
> Parts of the script from 1x06 are used throughout this  
> Enjoy.  
> Sorry that the last chapter had so much of Champ D:

 

It was Saturday morning and Waverly was lying awake in her bed texting Nicole.

 

**Nicole: You still on for tonight?**

**Waverly: of course :D :D**

**Nicole: I’ll pick you up at 4 that way we**

**can watch the sunset from my spot as well**

**Waverly: Okay sounds great.**

**Nicole: I have to go I have an early shit today**

**So I can leave work earlier.**

**Nicole: Early shift**

**Nicole: I’ll see you soon ;)**

 

Waverly sighed, it was too cold to get out of bed. Was it always cold in Purgatory? It was always so sunny and clear but freezing.

 

She wished Nicole didn’t have to go to work. She kinda wanted to tell her about yesterday, yesterday was quite a day. It all started when Champ was helping her unload Curtis’s old things.

 

“God, there's just so much,” Waverly exclaimed. 

 

"Yeah. Curtis spent the last few years of his life hand-picking it, from the Badlands to the Rockies.”

 

“And you know that because...?” Waverly inquired. Heaving a heavy box from the truck.

 

“'Cause every time he went out, I did two things, drive and dig. Curtis had a nose for buried stuff. He was kind of like you, into the... into the past of where things come from and stuff before today, uh…” Champ said.

 

“You mean like "history"?” Waverly said, the irritation audible in her voice.

 

“Yep. How can somebody so pretty be so smart, huh?” he said bending over to Waverly’s height.

 

“Because they're not mutually exclusive,” Waverly said turning away frowning. She saw it everywhere, Champ had no respect for anyone, not even her, really. 

 

Champ jumped off the trailer and in front of her “'Member the last time we got mutually exclusive?” he asked nudging her as she ignored him and continued unloading the truck. “Now that was historic, eh? Huh? Right?” Champ said nudging her.

 

It was so consistent, every time they spoke. 

 

Waverly lay in bed mulling over everything. Yes, she’d definitely made the right choice breaking up with Champ. She should have done it years ago and she definitely should have done it when he tried to sleep with Wynonna or when he yelled at her when she refused sex or even the night of their anniversary. 

 

Champ had always been cheating on her, why had she let it slide by? It's not like he even loved her, he just loved what she could give him. She was an object to him and really she was sick of being owned by him. 

 

The breakup was long overdue but when she broke up with him it felt so sudden.

 

She had just worked out the code what the poem Curtis left her meant and played his tune on the piano. 

 

When it opened Champ exclaimed, “If you aren't the smartest thing on two amazing legs…” _ Why does he have to overly sexualize everything? _ He also added “I hope it's a million dollars. We could open a little bar down in, um, Buenos Aires.”

 

She was only trying to enjoy the moment, Curtis had made her keeper of the bones, for once someone saw something in her. She said, “I can't think of a better gift, the Keeper of the Bones.” 

And then Champ replied “You know, you'll always be the keeper of my boner.” before adding “Come on, let's shut that brain off a little while.”

 

She yelled at him “No! I don't want my brain shut off. OK? And I don't want to be a barmaid in Buenos Aires. And it turns out that a boner and a pickup aren't the whole enchilada.” Champ was confused, Waverly never yelled. Waverly had had her last with Champ. She knew she deserved better and was finally ready to take it. 

 

She stopped yelling for a second “We're done. Yeah. We're done, Champ.” she said noting the confusion on his face. She stormed off with no regrets exclaiming “And I've got work to do.”

 

Yes, Waverly thought, breaking up with Champ was definitely a step forward in a positive direction. He did everything but make her happy and she deserved better than that. Waverly got out of bed slowly, It was really, really cold. She was definitely in need of a hot chocolate. 

 

It was 7.28 which meant only eight hours and thirty-two minutes until Nicole came to pick her up. Hiking and stargazing were two of Waverly’s favorite things and somehow Nicole had managed to combine them into one. The only thing that could make it better was a picnic at the top and that’s why Waverly was now rummaging round the homesteads kitchen drawers to find a recipe book.

 

She planned to make a cake and some cookies with jam in the middle to eat at the top, alongside some small sandwiches and some fruit. They were aiming to be at Nicole's spot by 6 to watch the sunset and the stars come out. Which meant they definitely were going to be up there through dinner time so some a picnic would be a fantastic way to fill in the time.

 

Besides they would definitely work off the extra calories scaling the mountain side. It was a win win situation.

 

She found the recipe book and got started making a chocolate cake, she knew they wouldn’t eat it all but she’d just take it into the sheriff's office and then Nicole, Nedley, and black badge could enjoy it.

 

She was using Gus’s secret recipe, Gus’s cake recipe was famous throughout pretty much all of Purgatory. When Waverly was nine Purgatory had a school, they were having a bake sale in efforts to prevent the school from closing and Waverly had sold slices of Gus’s cake. She raised 3 times as much as any other student at her school. Not that there were many, but still the principal congratulated her and everything.

 

For that whole week, she went from being known as the girl with the dysfunctional family to the girl who made good cake. She was hoping that with Nicole it would take her from the girl who makes a fool of herself or is an emotional wreck every time I see her to the girl who makes a really good cake. She’d most likely be keeping that clumsy tag though because there is no way she can make it up and down the mountain without slipping and injuring herself somehow.

 

With the cake in the oven, Waverly started making Jamdrops, her personal favorite. She didn’t know what type of jam Nicole liked so she used plum, apricot, raspberry, and blackberry making equal amounts of each flavor. There was no way they were eating all of this and she hadn’t even got the sandwiches or fruit yet.

 

By the time Waverly had finished cooking there was still hours until Nicole was due to get here. The minutes dragged on and on she could’ve sworn time had stopped entirely.

 

Waverly Earp needed something to do to distract herself, and fast or she’d end up baking a caramel slice as well.  _ Great, now I’m craving caramel slice _ She thought to herself. 

 

Only five hours fifty-four minutes to go.

  
  



	7. Constant Cravings - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Waverly and Nicole's "not date that's actually a date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long to come out -_- I decided to post it even though it wasn’t at the finish point, so expect a very short part 3 
> 
> Rating is PG13 and this chapter takes place during the episode constant cravings, although it has no reference to it 
> 
> I wrote a wayhaught smut fic to practice smut so hopefully, I can write it well later on in this fic so if you want to leave advice on that it's called separation, I’d appreciate the feedforward to help make this fic better.
> 
> I also had extreme writer's block* so I started a college AU which you should also check out hint hint wink wink
> 
> Again sorry It took so long I was gonna post yesterday but then I got distracted with Carmilla theories and photoshopping pictures of Dom and Nat kissing to see how I felt about that ALSO Michael Eklund LIKED ONE OF MY INSTA POSTS (high key fangirling).
> 
> *The block was cause I was trying to keep this chapter to cannon ideas so it’s a decent filler fic that can apply no matter what is revealed about character backstories later. This meant the convo was kinda lacking. Hope I did it justice but I’m really not sure.
> 
> If you read all those notes that's impressive thanks, enjoy the chapter :)

  
  
  


When Nicole arrived to pick up Waverly she was 15 minutes early. She pulled her black SUV into the driveway of The Earp Homestead and with a glance at her clock she decided to wait in the drive for 10 minutes, It was only polite -and this was a good song. 

 

She was nervous, she knew she shouldn’t be but she had planned to go stargazing and hiking with a girl that still hadn’t even bought her a cappuccino. Come to think of it Nicole didn’t even really know Waverly, true they had seen each other around work but Nicole didn’t know Waverly on a personal level. 

 

Waverly also tended to drop out of conversations frequently and keeping one going for a 2-hour hike up and 2-hour hike down not to mention all of the time spent watching the sunset and waiting for the stars to come out, was going to be a struggle.

 

When she had seen Waverly's glow in the dark stickers that night and decided to take her stargazing one day she had planned for it to be much later on, when they knew each other well or when they were dating (because they were in Nicole’s fantasies.)

 

She definitely had a crush on a straight girl and it wasn’t exactly the first time. While Nicole wanted nothing more than for Waverly to be hers she did know that a life without Waverly in it was one that she wasn’t all that keen on and besides Waverly already had a boyfriend, four years strong last Nicole heard there was talk of them getting engaged soon. 

 

The thought was repulsive to Nicole, she’d seen small glimpses of the way Champ treated Waverly and it didn’t exactly feel like what Nicole believed she deserved. She deserved way better than Champ Hardy.

  
  
  
  


Waverly noticed Nicole's SUV parked in the driveway when she went to go grab a glass of water. “Aww, how cute,” she thought realizing that Nicole was waiting to be polite, she was only 12 minutes early by Waverly's clock.

 

She grabbed her coat and picnic basket and hurried outside to greet the officer.

 

Nicole noticed her coming and rolled down the window, “Hey, Waves,” she said a huge grin spreading across her face, crinkling her eyes at the corners.

 

“You know, you really didn’t have to wait out here, you're not that early,” Waverly replied, she was, in fact, hoping that Nicole would arrive earlier considering she’d been counting down for this since Nicole first suggested doing this.

 

Nicole shrugged, “It's only polite, besides this was a good song.” she stated. 

 

Waverly didn’t respond once again shifting into silence leaving Nicole to fill it.

 

“You know what else is polite?” Nicole asked Waverly, “saying hi back when you greet someone,” she said chuckling slightly.

 

Waverly was amused. “Uh - is there a place - I can,” she begun gesturing at the basket she had put the cake in.

 

“Oh, sure,” Nicole replied. “Put it in the backseat, the boots a little full.”

 

Waverly shuffled around to the back of the car, placing the basket and her hiking gear on the floor and then walking round to jump in the passenger seat.

 

“I made some cake and biscuits,” Waverly told Nicole, “I know you said that you would bring everything but I thought they’d make a nice snack as we watch the sunset.

 

“Thanks, I look forward to them. You ready to go?” Nicole asked.

 

“Yup,” said Waverly fastening her seatbelt.

  
  
  


When they reached the mountains Waverly was ecstatic. It was nostalgic out here for her. When she was younger Gus and Curtis would bring her out there on weekends but as they got older they tired more and visits to the mountains became less and less frequent.

 

Nicole parked her SUV at the base of the mountain and both the girls jumped out and put on another layer of clothing and grabbed their packs.

 

As Nicole pulled hers out from the boot of the car Waverly was shocked by its size.

 

“Geez Nicole, you bought a lot” she commented.

 

“Uh yeah…” Nicole replied, “It's the police training I can’t really help it, I hate feeling underprepared.” 

 

“Yeah, did you bring painkillers for the back pain that’s gonna give you? Let me put some of it in my pack,” Waverly almost demanded.

 

“Seriously Waverly, It’s fine, I’ve only got -.” Nicole began before Waverly interrupted opening her pack and taking out some of its contents.

 

“Nicole, there is no way you need a Map, Compass, GPS, Altimeter and 2nd map with the trails drawn on it,” Waverly commented taking them out of Nicole's pack. “I’ve been walking these mountains since I was a child and everything's clearly marked.”

“Yeah sorry, I’m just a little paranoid.” Nicole stated as Waverly zipped up her bag, “Thanks,” she added before gesturing towards the start of their trail, allowing Waverly to take the lead.

 

“You hike often?” She asked Waverly, basic small talk to start the conversation. 

 

“I used to come out here every second weekend with Gus and Curtis as a child, It's nice to be back, brings back so many memories, I haven’t been up here very recently because obviously Champ wasn’t into this kinda thing and well neither is Wynonna and Gus isn’t really up to it. So it’s been awhile.” Waverly said. 

 

“Ahh..” Nicole replied, “I’ve been up 2 or 3 times although always by myself, I didn’t really know anyone into this kinda thing either. -I’m grateful for the good company.” she added with a smile.

 

“So how long’ve you been in Purgatory?” Waverly asked.

 

“Oh only a few months now, I’m still not even used to the cold, it always looks so damn sunny,” Nicole said with a laugh.

 

Waverly laughed “Trust me no-one gets used to the cold, these mountains are snow capped all year long. Keeping summer cold but just you wait till it's winter.”

 

Nicole shuddered at the thought.  “I definitely prefer things hot,” she said to Waverly.

 

“Makes sense” Waverly responded before a small smile twitched across her face, “Officer Haught.”

 

“Mmh I think you best leave the Haught puns to Wynonna,” Nicole said despite being amused by Waverly's attempted joke, “Wynonna’s puns are mast-earp-pieces,” Nicole said flashing her a cheeky grin.

 

“Oh, you so did not,” Waverly replied shooting Nicole the cutest smile.

 

“Oh, I so did so,” Nicole replied just enjoying the way Waverly's eyes lit up as she smiled. 

 

_ “Fuck, I am so gay.” _ Nicole thought before mentally slapping herself. She was not going to have a crush on another straight girl. 

 

“So uh how's your week been?” Nicole asked, trying to change the subject and distract herself.

 

“Well uh-slow for one thing,” Waverly replied, “Nothing eventful has really happened.”

  
  


“Oh, so a four year anniversary isn’t nothing?” Nicole said teasing her.

 

“Well uh - actually… Champ and I broke up.” Waverly said awkwardly dragging her shoes along the gravel of the path. “So it might’ve been just a little bit eventful”

 

“Oh my god, Waves, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Nicole started rambling instantly feeling guilty, “when?”

 

“Yesterday,” Waverly said blatantly and then seeing the look of concern on Nicole's face added, “Don’t worry, I broke up with him and I’m at least 12 if not 15 times happier now.”

 

Nicole started to relax genuinely seeing that Waverly looked and sounded happy. “Okay, but if you need anything I’m always here for you,” she told Waverly seriously.

 

Nicole couldn’t help but feel proud of Waverly for breaking up with Champ, while she didn’t know the reason for the split up and wasn’t really one to judge people she could definitely tell that Champ and Waverly should have broken up a long time ago, she found the idea that people genuinely believed that they might get married made her sick to her stomach and filled her with disbelief.

 

_ “Wait, did Champ propose and that’s why Waverly broke up with him?” _ Nicole wondered secretly hoping that is was not the answer. She just wanted to make sure Waverly was okay, four years is an awfully long time to be dating someone to then just cut them out of your life. Even if the someone in question is an arrogant possessive asshole. 

 

“There’s a really good photo spot up ahead in around 700 meters,” Waverly told Nicole, changing the subject. “It's pretty low on the mountain but the view isn’t disrupted by trees or anything and there's a great view of big deep lake.” 

 

“Does Purgatory seriously have a lake called big deep lake” Nicole said despite already knowing the answer, she had overheard Doc mention it a few days ago.

 

“Yeah,” Waverly said, “tiny muddy shit-puddle was taken,” she said quoting Wynonna.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they arrived at arrived at Waverly's photo spot Nicole was taken aback by the view, she had no idea how she had missed it when she was walking up here by herself. True it was only a small gap in the wall of trees along the edge of the mountain but it was stunning. 

 

“Wow Waverly, this is-” Nicole began, she couldn’t finish as she was lost for words. She was the kind of person to appreciate things like this, the kind of person to disconnect herself from reality and take and step back and just admire how amazing everything was. 

 

“You like it huh?” Waverly said wrapping her arms around Nicole and looking out at the view.

 

They stood on the edge of that mountain enjoying each other's embrace far more than they should have for far longer than they should have before Nicole snapped out of her trance like state “Camera,” she said separating herself from Waverly.

 

“Right, Waverly replied, rustling around in her backpack before bringing out a camera, she snapped a few pictures of the view before saying ‘C'mere, I need a picture for my photo wall in Shorty’s.” 

 

This took Nicole aback a lot more than it should’ve, it was just one photo but to her, it was more than that. Waverly wanted to put it on her photo wall, there weren’t just any old photos on that wall, in fact, Nicole could probably count each of the different people on her fingers. She meant something to Waverly and that meant a lot to her.

 

She shuffled over to where Waverly was standing poised to take a selfie, Waverly wrapped her free hand around Nicole as they both smiled for the picture.

 

“Let me get my camera,” Nicole said after Waverly had taken her photo.

 

Nicole walked over to where she had left her pack and began digging around for her camera. In hindsight, she probably should’ve left it on top. O well, she pulled out multiple blankets and a first aid kit before she was able to find her camera.

 

“Wow, that's a really good camera,” Waverly remarked.

 

“Yeah,” said Nicole rather fondly, “My-” she said before pausing, “My friend gave it to me.”

 

Waverly figured there was more to the story but didn’t bother asking. She got the feeling Nicole somehow didn’t want to tell her in explicit detail.

 

“Cmon, I need a photo of us too,” Nicole told Waverly who waddled over to the photo. 

 

“Smile,” 

  
  
  
  


They were nearly at the top of the mountain now, “We better hurry,” Nicole said. “If we want to be up at the cave to watch the sunset-” she began before Waverly interrupted.

 

“Woah, what cave?” she asked

 

“Oh,” Nicole told her, “My spot for the stargazing and stuff, it's a cave just high enough you can see over most of the trees, it doesn’t have much off a roof (making it good for stargazing) in fact it's more of a ledge, we actually need to go off the trail in around 500 metres to get to it,” Nicole said gesturing to the side.

 

“Oh so Officer “map, compass, GPS, altimeter and 2nd map with the trails drawn on it” Haught, is just going to leave the trail huh?” Waverly teased.

 

“I mean unless you have a problem?” Nicole said sounding slightly concerned and wondering if she should’ve mentioned it earlier.

 

“No, it's fine, I doubt there are any wolves out here looking to wash down granny with some Waverly Earp.” she replied.

 

“Well I mean, you do have the basket of baking and everything so I wouldn’t be so sure.” Nicole joked before stepping off the path. “It gets kinda steep on the way up so if you need help with the basket let me know.”

  
  
  
  
  


When they finally reached Nicole's “secret cave” Nicole threw her bag over the high ledge and then pulled herself up and into the cave. It might’ve been a little bit too high (It was slightly less than 2.5 meters from the ground by Nicole's estimates) Waverly couldn’t reach the ledge.

 

“Oh let me help,” Nicole said holding back a smile.

 

She jumped out from the cave.

 

“So uh - how you wanna do this,” Waverly asked, slightly embarrassed that she was incapable of climbing up herself.

 

“If I give you a piggyback you should be able to climb up.” Nicole said placing Waverly's bag and the picnic basket up in the cave. “here, “ she said allowing Waverly to climb on her back.

 

She was far, far lighter than Nicole was expecting. “Can you reach alright?” Nicole asked Waverly.

 

“Yeah Um - I can reach the ledge but like you're in the way now,” Waverly said a little awkwardly, still embarrassed that she couldn’t reach. 

 

“Oh, right, I didn’t really think this through did I.” she said putting Waverly down. “Okay, maybe if I kneel and you climb onto my shoulders that way you’ll be a lot higher and have a lot less of well me in the way. I would just pick you up but I don’t know if I can lift you that high without you like, holding onto me which makes it hard to climb.”

 

Waverly agreed to try and before Nicole knew it she was scrambling off Nicole’s shoulder and into the cave carefully trying not to mess up her carefully braided hair.

 

Much to Waverly’s embarrassment, Nicole was able to jump up and pull herself into the cave with ease. Time to change the subject.

 

“You know if this cave was on the trail it would be a tourist haught spot right?” Waverly said hoping Nicole would notice the pun.

 

“Mmmh Wynonna is still winning, I like the cave better as our secret spot though, just me and you up here alone,” Nicole said moving closer to Waverly.

 

They looked out across the horizon where red and orange flecks were just beginning to paint the sky.

 

“I should grab the blankets and sleeping bags,” Nicole commented, “It will start getting cold soon, well colder.”

 

Waverly nodded in agreement and wrapped herself and Nicole tightly together in the blankets. 

  
  


“So tell me about you?” Nicole asked Waverly.

 

She laughed in reply, “There’s not all that much to tell.”

 

Waverly knew this wasn’t true but Nicole was the one normal person in her life, the one person that didn’t know about Willa, her dad, Wynonna’s burdens and the Earp curse. She wanted to keep it that way.

 

“Oh come on, there must be something,” Nicole replied.

 

“Well, I grew up with Gus and Curtis McCready, but you already know that cause you’ve meet Gus.” Waverly said before “Oh, You have to try Gus’s secret cake recipe, it's a Purgatory favorite. You want some?” she asked.

 

“Of course,” Nicole replied 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously you should go leave feedfoward on http://archiveofourown.org/works/11940285 to help me make this fic better :P


End file.
